Online applications such as online gaming systems typically include a user device which communicates with a server computer over a network. A user provides input regarding a user action via a user input device such as a joystick. The input is communicated to the server, and the user input may determine in part the content of the video images subsequently displayed on a user display. For video images rendered on the server, there can be a noticeable delay between the computer game player's action and the display of a video image that reflects the result of the action. This delay may be caused for example by network conditions or the complexity of the rendition process.
Video images for online applications may also be rendered on a user device, but such solutions require that the user device have a relatively high performance graphics system, which adds to the cost of the user device. Accordingly, an improved solution for rendering video images to be displayed on user devices used in online applications would be desirable.